


Survey Corps: Fly High (Fanmix)

by huntress1013



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, Gen, Lots of Metal, Metal!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: A general all metal fanmix for the Survey Corps
Kudos: 3





	Survey Corps: Fly High (Fanmix)

[ ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/survey-corps-fly-high-shingeki-no-kyojin/)

[ **Fly High! (Mixcloud)** ](https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/survey-corps-fly-high-shingeki-no-kyojin/)

01- Linked Horizon – Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen   
02- EPICA – Victims of Contingency   
03- Trail of Tears – Oscillation   
04- Amaranthe – Inferno   
05- Powerwolf – Stoßgebet   
06- Delain – The Glory and the Scum   
07- Kobra and the Lotus – Losing my Humanity   
08- Arch Enemy – Reason to Believe   
09- Avantasia – A Restless Heart and Obsidian Skies   
10- EPICA – Wings of Freedom 

Kudos and Likes are love!

Enjoy


End file.
